story
by brii cott
Summary: Inuyasha&Kagome. i dont really know the plot yet.


I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that.

Chapter one.

**Kagome: 21**

**Sango: 22**

**Inuyasha: 24**

**Miroku: 24**

**Sesshomaru: 27**

**Kikyo: 22**

**--**

She sat behind the counter at the little coffee shop called True Nature she and her best friend worked at. Well actually her best friend owned the little coffee shop. Kagome is her name and her best friends name yes would be Sango.

Well today started out as the same as always. Kagome got up took a shower put on some clothes and went to work.

"Kagome table 2 needs you." Said Sango as she passed her going into the back room.

Kagome groaned softly. She really did not want to work today at all. She was tired and irritated cause at table 2 there happened to be some little punk kids who kept on "needing" her. So Kagome started to walk over to table 2.

"What do you want now…?" Kagome asked the kids who looked about 14. There were 3 of them. One had kind of short blonde hair with green eyes; his eyebrow pierced, and was wearing some what baggy light blue jeans with a plain light blue shirt on that said "rock on" on the front. He also wore blue and orange Nikes. The second kid looked almost like him but had on dark blue skinny jeans with a hole in the lift knee and a black plain wife beater on, so Kagome was thinking they might have been twins. The third kid had dark brown hair that was about the same length as the other two but maybe longer. He was wearing dark blue jeans that looked way to tight and a black t shirt that had "Girls Gone Wild! 2006" on the front. They looked at Kagome and the twins winked.

Kagome was wearing black spandex with a black shirt on and a white strapless dress that stops 4 in above her knees with some black flats on and the apron that she was required to wear. Her hair was black with a tint of blue in it if you look closely in the light, with piercing crystal blue eyes. She had her hair pulled in a loose pony tail that was on the right side.

"Hey there you wanna get us some more of your "sweet" cream?" asked the dark haired boy.

"UGHH! That is It! Get out of here before I pore that shit ALL over your nasty asses!" Kagome started to yell at the kids.

As the kids were running out of the coffee shop two men walked in. one had long silver hair that was a little passed the middle of his back, with golden eyes. He was wearing expensive looking; dark blue jeans, a northface fleece black jacket on with a winter hat on.

The guy next to him had short black hair that he had in a small pony tail. He was wearing regular looking blue jeans with a snowboarding looking jacket that had "HH. Helly Hansen" on the right side of his chest.

That looked at the kids weirdly, then shrugged it off and walked to the table the kids just left from. Kagome was too frustrated from the teenagers to notice them coming inside. As she was walking back behind the counter Sango came out from the back room with a whole bunch of napkins. Kagome just laughed at her friends as Sango walked to the counter to set the napkins on.

"Cant you be nice... they're just kids you know... you were just like them." Sango said as she started to separate the napkins.

"Yeah well they deserved what they got… little perverts." Kagome said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest like a pouting child. "You don't even know what they wanted so don't tell me to be nice. It was gross for kids there age." Kagome glared out in the distance.

"Excuse me miss? Can my friend and I get some service over here?" Kagome looked up at the man that had golden eyes with silver hair… with DOG ears on his head?! Kagome was so awed at the man in front of her that Sango just punched her in the arm.

"Kagome go help him would you. I am busy and Kikyo left early." Sango told her as she smirked at her friend and went back to separating napkins.

"Uhhh. Yeah right…" Kagome blushed as the man with golden eyes smiled at her. _'He is so handsomeee' _Kagome thought to herself as she followed the man to the table his and his friend were sitting at. "So what can I get you felles?" Kagome smiled at the two men but keeping her attention to the silver mystery to her.

"Hmm how about a piece of……that right over that and maybe a slice of you?" the dark hair man asked pointing to Sango and her with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Dude please don't embarrass me again. I really don't want to get kicked out of this coffee shop for you stupidity… remember the last one?" the silver haired man told the dark haired man with a glare.

Kagome wanted to hit the man with the dark hair sooo badly it was not even funny. She could tell he was going to be much worse then the little teenagers that she just scared off.

"I am sorry but THOES are not on the menu." Kagome said through clenched teeth to the men with the dark hair. "Please chose something else." Kagome was just not in the mood.

"I am sorry miss. We got off on the wrong start. My name is Miroku Maven and this here is my friend Inuyasha Takano." Miroku stated. His right hand started to twitch.

"Miroku……don't even think about it." Inuyasha said under his breath. "I am sorry miss my friend Miroku has trouble with some things.." Inuyasha told her looking at her and actually studying her. She was just beautiful and now it really did piss him off that Miroku followed him to his car on his way out here.

"It's fine. Can I just get your guy's orders?" Kagome said and sighed.

"I would like to have a tall caramel macchiato. Same with him." Inuyasha said pointing to Miroku who was staring at Sango behind the counter.

Kagome went to go get there drinks together. As she got behind the counter Sango gave her a look like 'what the hell?' and Kagome just shook her head. "Sango guys can be so weird at times. Like that one over there staring at you." Kagome pointed out Miroku to Sango and yes he was staring. Sango blushed and looked at Kagome then looked away. Kagome just laughed. When she was done she took the drinks to the boy at table 2.

"Here you go two tall caramel macchiatos" Kagome said setting down the drinks. "Can I get anything else for you two?" as Kagome said that Miroku got up with his drink and went over to the counter and sat in front of Sango. "oh brother." Kagome whispered and sat in the spot Miroku just up from.

"How is that person your friend?" Kagome asked Inuyasha randomly. She was tired and needed a break.

"I learn to deal with it. I have known him since we were 6. he has never changed though. Still the same pervert. I feel sorry for the girl he is trying to talk to though." Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Miroku trying to hit on Sango.

"I don't think I have to worry about seeing him anytime soon. Sango is a hard person to get with. I member the last date she went on. Oh god." Kagome said with a smile looking at her hands on the table. "So where you two from? I don't think I have seen you around here."

Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him. He was just a little shocked that she was sitting here and not eye ogling him or asking for his number or something. "Keh well my brother owns a business down here and well I just moved down here. But Miroku is in the process of moving. I am just checking out the places you know. Getting to know my surroundings." Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and looked out the window trying to not make eye contact with Kagome. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her move forward and when he looked to see what she was doing he felt something touching his ears.

"What the hell? Wentch don't be toutchin my damn ears!" Inuyashas face was some what red from embarrassment that she actually tried and succeeded on touching his ears. Kagome recoiled her hand and glared at him.

"Well sorry but they were just screaming 'Touch me! Touch me' so I did." Kagome said.

"Uhh Kagome I kid of need your HELP." Sango was saying. Kagome sighed and walked over to her friend.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to the counter where Kagome and Sango and Kagome were trying to get to stop talking dirty. Inuyasha walked over to them and grabbed Miroku by the collar and started to walk away while dragging a shocked Miroku. Over his shoulder as Inuyasha was leaving he said "see you around miss. Or should I say Kagome." Winked and walked out.


End file.
